Milly Reynolds
by imcrazyandiknowit
Summary: When 14 year old Milly joins the CSI team what trouble will ensue?
1. Unusual Newbie

**Hello! If you are reading this then my new CSI fan fiction has graced your computer screen! If you know my other story it is on hiatus due to writers block. I came up with this idea when I was really bored, had nothing to do and I have always wanted to see this. Without further ado, let's begin! This will be set just after Grissom leaves but before Langston comes in. I don't like him so he is not going to be in my story!**

Milly Reynolds strode into the CSI Las Vegas lab with a small smile on her petite face. Her short sleeve top and jeans seemed out of place in a police station, but she was yet to collect her uniform. She suddenly felt very lonely, fearing that this was a bad idea she stopped to collect her thoughts. Milly was a British CSI with 2 years under her belt. But England felt so far away, her old friends and colleagues had thrown her the best party ever and she really missed them. Her short brown hair was cut in a spiky fashion, sending a long fringe down the right side of her face, meaning that when she wanted to, she could hide under it. Oh how she wanted to hide under it now. She was only 5"1, short for her age, but she felt even smaller surrounded by all the new faces. People stared at her as she checked in at the reception and was pointed in the direction of "the layout room". Her gun felt normal beside her hip, but to them it seemed abnormal. Apparently they had never seen a kid with a gun. She was about turn back; forget about it and run back home, when someone smashed into her back, sending her sprawling across the floor. Her body slammed into the floor and slowly stopped, causing her head to spin.

'Great' she thought, 'this is going to be a long day'. The person who had crashed into her immediately apologised, asking her who she was looking for. Milly noticed this man had short hair, caring brown eyes and he seemed younger than the others there.

'Maybe 30, just' her brain rationalized.

The maybe 30 year old then looked at her properly and froze.

"It's ok. No harm done" Milly assured the man. She could see him taking in her every detail, which unnerved her. She could tell that he was a CSI by the way he took in her every detail, methodically, probally the same way he took in a room with evidence in it.

"Hi, my name is CSI Greg Sanders, who are you and what is with the gun?" He asked her. Milly then saw his gaze was mainly directed at the gun, she quickly covered it with her hand. She knew bringing her gun was a bad idea, but after the fiasco last year, she refused to take it off.

"CSI Milly Reynolds, I'm on transfer from the UK. Nice to meet you Greg" She spoke warmly, shaking his outstretched hand. He was still staring at her.

"Yes, I'm 14, get over it" She said with a smirk, making Greg chuckle. His laugh was warm and it seemed to break him of his trance over her appearance. She smiled, Greg seemed nice and after the long year she had had, he was just the person she wanted to meet. After that he led her to the layout room, where more new people stood, in mid investigation. Greg went to join them, so Milly just watched, not wanting to intrude. She was fascinated by how they worked, bouncing ideas off each other or grabbing a piece of evidence and guessing how it may have been used in the case. It was the woman who noticed her first, her long blond hair cascading over her shoulders. Her calm blue eyes lay on Milly, unnerving her even more. This woman seemed dangerous, but Milly gave her the benefit of the doubt. When the blond one fell into the silence, the others did and then they followed her gaze. Greg remained with a smile, but the other one gaped.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She asked the young child. Catherine was confused, and impressed on how far back in the lab she had gotten with a gun without being arrested. Her short hair showed that she had a free spirit, but her methodical eyes told her that she was calculated. The child's non caring stance, leaning against the door indicated that she was merely watching, but for what reason?

"Oh me? I'm CSI Milly Reynolds, transfer from the UK. But don't mind me; I'm just watching" She explained, hoping that they wouldn't ask any more about her, she was wrong.

"You're a CSI?" Asked the other man, not Greg, he seemed stronger and Milly detected a Texan accent. His stance, arms crossed, indicated that he didn't trust her, this scared Milly slightly, but she held her ground.

"Yeah, what's your point?" She asked him back, knowing where this was heading. It had been the same at her last job, the confusion over her age, why she was a CSI. She already had the answers in her head.

"But your 14"

"Yes, so glad you realised" Milly retorted, sarcasm dripping from the words. Nick smiled, this child seemed to be able to take care of herself.

"So how are you a CSI then? Most 14 year olds don't investigate murders using forensics" He shot back, Nick was hoping it was all a joke, a 14 year old as a CSI that just is unnatural.

"Only the cool one's" She replied with a big grin and mocking eyes, "But seriously, because I have an Eidetic memory and the ability to see microscopic things without the need of a magnifying glass. Like for example, Mr Sanders has a small blue Hawaiian coffee stain on the left corner of his tie" She informed with a gentle smile. After Greg checked with a magnifying glass, he informed the rest that what she had said was true.

"Now that I have told you all about me, at least tell me your names" Milly asked with plead in her voice. They all looked at each other, then at Catherine who nodded. Milly guessed that she was in charge.

"My name is Catherine Willows, I am the supervising CSI of this team" Informed the blond, fiddling with her hair. This was her nervous reaction; if she could see that then what else could she see? Did she have some mess on her that was yet to appear?

"Mine is Nick Stokes" The Texan informed her, his stance relaxing.

"Greg Sanders, but you knew that"

Then a new face pushed past Milly, his badge placed on his belt. He seemed to be in a hurry, Milly was tempted to ask, 'Where's the fire?' But decided against it, seeming as it was her first day. The man strode up to Catherine, post it note in his hand.

"Hey guys, we got a body dump off 4th and main "Then he noticed Milly. Like the other, he froze and gaped.

"Why does everyone do this when they meet me" Milly sighed, shaking her head. This caused Nick to laugh. She looked at him and stuck out her tongue, casing more laughter from him and now Greg.

"Hello, I'm Jim Brass, and you are?" He stuck out his hand, taking in the gun.

"CSI Milly Reynolds, newbie." She told him, hoping he would be the last person, before shaking his hand.

Catherine wanted to see this "newbie's" skills, and have a chance to read her file. She wanted to know why a young child decided to be a CSI.

"Ok Milly, you and Nick go to the body dump. Good luck"

Milly groaned, "I hate body dumps, it's just lazy murder" Before Greg laughed and Nick showed her to the car park. Brass looked at Catherine and Greg, "So we have a child as a CSI?"

"Apparently" Laughed Catherine. She then walked into her office. Seeing Milly's file on her desk, she sat down and opened it.

Inside it read…

**I know that is a lousy cliff-hanger, but I was running out of brain power. So what yal think? Good/Bad? Leave a review with comments please. Well this has been fun to write, till the next time.**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	2. Who Are You?

**Hello! Sorry for the late update time, but I do have other things to do, so blame my hectic life! So this is it from me….for now :)**

**Disclaimer for this and last chapter: I do not own CSI, if I did my life would rule. The only thing I own is Milly, the dead people and cases with them in, and my mind.**

_Previously on Milly Reynolds…._

_Brass looked at Catherine and Greg, "So we have a child as a CSI?"_

"_Apparently" Laughed Catherine. She then walked into her office. Seeing Milly's file on her desk, she sat down and opened it._

_Inside it read…_

Catherine read the file with expert precision; her eyes took in the picture which stared back at her. This Milly had long hair which fell perfectly over her shoulder, nestled under a bright navy blue police cap. For some strange reason, the hat looked so right on the child. Her uniform was of the same colour and apart from that it seemed like any other police picture, but the young face and piercing green eyes which stared back at her scared her slightly. The rest of the file seemed normal, degrees in forensics and crime planning and even guns. For someone so young this surprised her, as these degrees took years. But what confused the supervisor were the gaps. Her life only seemed to start this year, in fact this month. Catherine leaned back in her chair, looking at the sky in hope of an answer. If Grissom was here, he would get to the bottom of it, she knew it. Catherine then stared at the picture one more time.

"Milly Reynolds, who are you?" She wondered aloud.

Milly and Nick entered the car park, the former one had picked up a CSI kit and strode next to her new partner with confidence. She berated herself for thinking of running away, for that was not how someone in the police profession should think. She noticed that Nick would keep stealing glances at her, which annoyed her deeply, but pretended not to notice as if he would trust her later she had to endure the torture to come. Nick led her to a black Tahoe with small lights and a big boot. The car stood next to one other, and they stood out next to the rows of police cars and normal cars, the way they towered over them.

"Wow" She commented, "In England we only got squad cars". Nick wathced her as she delicately placed her kit in the boot. He could see the care she showed for the job, but the age difference still scared him. Before her, Greg was the youngest CSI at 30, but 14? He shook his head silently, which he could tell did not go unnoticed by Milly. She gave him a annoyed stare, which he enjoyed. Even if she was a Csi, she was still a child and needed a laugh now and again. He climbed into the driver seat and Milly sat in the passenger. As the car slowly pulled out of the car park Nick switched on the radio, filling the silence with country music.

"Dolly Parton, really?" Milly laughed.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Nick shot back, a smirk on his face.

"No problem, I love all genres, just didn't take you as a blast from the past kind of guy" Milly replied, her smirk growing. Nick laughed and they both shot backwards and forwards clever remarks until they reached the crime scene, both regaining their composure before stepping out the car. Nick then saw the true meaning of Milly's words. Everyone stared at her, gaping at her age, size, badge and gun. He looked at the young person next to him, seeing her remain with an emotionless face on, so different to the one she showed a few moments ago. Brass noticed the two and jogged over to them, breaking Nick of his moment of thought.

"Vic's name is Alex Crisfield, mid 30's, seems to be in more than one piece" He quickly filled in the two CSI's. The brief look they exchanged told them that this would be a long case. They nodded and followed him to the body; a young girl was fire red hair flowing freely down her neck. Her beautiful white dress was stained red from the blood. The reason that Brass had said that she was in more than one piece was simple, her head and body were disconnected. An ME stood next to the body, reading the liver temp.

"Death was about 2 hours ago, the body hasn't even gone into rigger yet" he commented, looking at Nick for any questions. He had yet to see Milly, so she decided to change that, not liking being left out of the loop.

"So apart from the beheading, any other signs of trauma?" Milly asked the ME, causing him to visibly start. Although she hated the constant glaring, the ones who noticed her a little late expressions were perfect. His glasses almost fell of his nose, making him have to push them back to see her. After a brief introduction from the young CSI, the ME continued, "There are several defensive wounds on her wrists, suggesting she fought the attacker, but apart from that it'll have to wait to get her back to autopsy to see". Thanking the ME, Nick and Milly started to process the crime scene. The familiar sound of a camera flash calmed Milly's fraying nerves. This was what she was trained to do. Her mind went into a peaceful calm, loving the watched her work, taking photos of all the evidence and looking at it with a expression he could almost place as Grissom's.

Milly was looking in a bush near the crime scene when something glittered against her torchlight. She bent down and quickly photographed it, before lifting up the object. It was an axe with blood streamed down the blade. Milly quickly retrieved her kit, causing Nick to follow her over. He took out a swab in a yellow container and stroked it against the blood. After pouring the solution onto it, the swab went a deep shade of purple.

"Blood" Nick stated.

"These looks like our murder weapon, but if this was a body dump, why leave the murder weapon?" She asked him, rising from the ground with the axe.

"You tell me, big brain"

"Just because I have an unusual brain doesn't mean I know everything" She told him with exasperation, causing him to grin.

"So, is this like any murder from England Milly?" He asked her.

"Yes, the beheading of two of King Henry VIII wife's" She joked…..

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This is the answers to reviews, favourites and thanks to story followers!**

LadyKate71: **Thanks for liking it, here you go! And also for adding it to story alert**

Katyplops: **Thank you for favouring! **

**That's it from me! Please continue to be patient for this story; it will come to me when it wants to. See y'all next time!**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	3. CSI Babysitter

**Hello all. I know I haven't updated in a while, but my computer has been playing up. **

Nick and Milly returned to the lab, both with a bounty of evidence. Overall, they had collected a bloody axe with several prints on it, a trace hair caught in the Vic's shoe and two prints treads. This was as Milly had said, a lazy murder. Milly disappeared with the axe while Nick took the hair and tread. Greg watched them both and decided to follow the young CSI. He was a minute behind her but caught up when she entered the DNA lab, setting the axe carefully on the table. She went to her case, bringing out a single swab, dabbing it lightly over the blood. Greg, once being a DNA lab rat, was surprised at the accuracy of her movements. But couldn't help laughing when she couldn't reach the top of the mass spec. She jumped, trying to reach it, but was a few feet too short.

Milly turned and scowled at him, while he just laughed, before helping her scan in the DNA.

"Stop laughing Sanders, I am still 14, I do have a size disadvantage" She scowled at him, who was trying but failing to suppress his laughter. He let it pass that she called him Sanders, deciding to pull her on it later.

"Do you need a step ladder?" He asked before collapsing into laughter. This was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder by Milly. Her height was a bad subject for her.

_Flash back_

_An 8 year old child stands in front of her step father, who was drunk. As usual. In one hand was a bottle of scotch. He was trying to drink his way out of his problems, not listening to his step daughter saying how bad it was for him. She ducked out of the way of his feeble punch, but what stung more were his words. He glared at her with his bleary eyes, setting her eyes wide with fear._

"_You're so short…I can make you taller" His voice was slurred as he stood on her small feet, grabbing her arms at the same time. The young child brace, knowing what was coming next. With one fluid motion, he yanked up her arms, causing a loud cry to be heard from the child. Her arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets. Her step father then fell asleep, leaving a scared and badly hurt child shuddering._

"Milly, come back to us" Milly visibly started as Greg clicked his fingers in her face.

"Yeah, what?" Milly tried to regain her composure. Greg let it slide and the case proceeded. But he had seen the fear in her eyes as she fell into her daydream. This was another thing he would pull her on.

Happily for Milly, her case was an open and shut. Killer prints were in the system, a search of his address provided bloody clothes and to top it off a nice confession.

Catherine checked over Milly and Nick's report on the case, both saying the same thing. She leant back in her chair, before a knock on her door caused her to stir. She looked up to see Nick and become him in. He sat in the chair in front of the desk; Catherine was surprised that he had come to see her because she could not tell what reason.

"What do you need Nick?" She asked him with concern in her eyes. If he had come, that meant that something was wrong. Catherine felt that Nick was her younger brother, Greg her son. Her surrogate family of colleagues. The whole graveyard shift knew that the team were friends first and colleagues second. If one was hurt, the whole team would drop everything and pitch in. That was what made them such a good team. They had recently lost their surrogate father, Grissom, so Catherine had become even more protective over them.

"Milly. I just feel like this child is…..well wrong." He finished lamely. But he could tell that Catherine knew what he meant. She had been thinking along the same lines.

"I know what you mean; her file shows the expertise of someone three times her age. But yet she can do all this without a second thought" Catherine thought aloud, gesturing. They had both been surprised at how well she took the dead bodies, but could tell that she was still slightly squeamish.

"According to Greg, she dazed of when processing. Whatever it was unsettled her, Greggo told me that her eyes briefly filled with fear. "Nick informed the investigator. Catherine stroked her hair thoughtfully processing the new information. Both sat in silence for a while, till Catherine's phone rang. After answering it, she sighed before turning to Nick.

"We have a double homicide down on 11th. Take Greg with you. I have a maybe suicide on 14th and the strip" She told him. Nick ran out to find who he had dubbed his little brother. Catherine sighed again, before going to find her partner. She hated this, she felt like a baby sitter for the young child. Her talk with Nick still fresh in her mind, she began to wonder why she even was here. Her British accent showed a lot against their American ones. Also, why Las Vegas? Sin city was filled with gamblers, strippers and drug lords. No place for a 14 year old. Shaking her head she went to the break room, seeing the short brown hair of her "partner".

"It's gonna be a long night" She spoke to her self…

**I know it's short but MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Reviews**

sammie (): **Here you go!**

KaitlenPotter: ** I do own my own mind!**

Simply Laura:** Who is Dougie Howser? Also it's not supposed to work. Thanks for the your/you're thing, my computer does them for me so blame that.**

slegary: **Thanks for the love! **

**Favourites and story alerts**

Sbinsanewriter

kali yugah

C.H.W.13

slegary

AriesOx17

charmed415

**Thank you all for following and reviewing! I enjoy reading them, and didn't expect so many. 7 reviews! 7! My goal for this time is 10, 3 more. I am a pessimist so I always aim low and like to be surprised. See you all next time.**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	4. Trace Gossip

**Thanks for liking this story so much, as it is New Year I want to finish one story. Most probally it will be Russian Mess which if you like CSI Miami and Ryan Whump please check it out!**

Greg was in trace, arguing with Hodges, the lab tech for swing and night shift. As usual. Nick smiled as Greg caught Hodges out, causing him to give Greg a killer stare, or as they had nicknamed it, The Hodges.

"Come on, Greg we have a case" He told the younger man with a smirk crossing his face. Greg nodded and left with Nick. Nick still remembered when Greg was working DNA; the young man never had the same hair colour one week to the next. He was always reading magazines with hot woman in and blasting loud music through the lab. The young man had once told Nick that he only acted happy go lucky to make friends. Greg used to live in California, so when Greg moved here, Nick took it on himself to keep the young man safe. They were almost brothers and both would protect each other. Nick and Greg were both happy that they were paired together and not with the kid. Everyone was calling Milly that, the kid.

"How was the case with the kid?" Greg asked casually, seeing Nick's expression made him laugh.

"It was weird man, I mean she worked like you or me, but she was still childish" Nick told him as they both made it to Nick's Tahoe. They made it to their crime scene with a lot of friendly banter going on.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-

Hodges watched the two go, before walking to Greg's old lab, which now belonged to Wendy, his crush. But she didn't have a crush, so it was just like Greg and Sara; he was always making a fool of himself. But he was learning.

"Hey Hodges" She sweetly said as he entered. He said his hello before getting down to the real reason he was there. To gossip. The lab rat's sometimes had nothing to do so they would gossip about the other workers, mostly the CSI's. It gave them something to talk about around the water cooler and usually who the rumour was about fuelled it for a laugh.

"Did you hear? We are now a babysitter to a child CSI" Hodges told her. She had yet to hear this so disbelieved it.

"No we don't. Don't be silly David" Then a cop came in to drop off some evidence, he had overheard their conversation.

"He's not lying; I had to work with her. I was the officer for their last case. It's creepy" He quickly said before darting out. Wendy's face was one of shock.

"Why?" She asked Hodges. He shrugged.

"Not sure, but we're going to find out soon, she's going to be on a case soon so will need her evidence processed if she doesn't do it herself again. We can ask her then" He told her. After saying their goodbye's Hodges quickly walked back to trace. He had a big smile on his face, he had got his daily dose of Wendy.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Milly sat in the break room thinking. Many thoughts crossed her mind, like how freaked out everyone was over her. People watched her everywhere she went. People in England never acted like this. Her old team had taken it much better. It took 1 case for them to trust her, this team it seemed had their own little family and she was a home wrecker.

'Maybe England can take freaks better than America' Milly thought to herself. She smiled before grabbing her phone from her pocket and opening her photos. Many of them were her with her team from England during her leaving party. Happy and smiling, there were pictures of her hugging them all and even a few with her crying over leaving. But one was different. It was her, age 2 with her parents. She had the photo uploaded to her phone as "Problems" had come up which made it so she couldn't see them. Milly missed them so much, she froze as a small tear fell from her eyes and caressed itself down her cheek. She quickly wiped it off and dried off her eyes as someone came down the hall, towards her. Milly knew how to hide her emotions, in her profession you had to or you may end up without a job.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Catherine entered the break room, quickly masking her annoyed face with a smile. Milly seemed to have not noticed and just looked up as she entered.

"Milly, you're with me" She told the young child who quickly dived out of the chair. Milly followed her supervisor out to the car park, to yet another Tahoe.

"Do all of you have these?" Milly questioned Catherine, eyes lit with genuine curiosity. Catherine nodded before getting into the driver's seat. Milly took this to show that she was not in a talking mood. Milly respected this so stayed completely silent on the whole trip, deciding to take a quick look around Vegas, or at least the bits they went passed. She saw the clubs, the bright glare and flashing lights reflecting of everything. The whole place seemed like a giant disco, but only at night. In the day the town was hibernating, but as soon as the sun fell below the horizon, it was a metropolis of people, tourists or locals. Milly dissipated these thoughts from her head as they stopped at the crime scene. She stepped out of the car, looking around all she could see were hookers. They all stood and watched as the body was checked over. Why people came to see this escaped Milly completely.

'This must be the strip' Milly thought to herself. She had already realised that no-one really liked her here, but she was fine with that. Anyone who did like her died or got seriously injured at least once, anyway. Milly just wanted to do her job and if she had to break a few eggs she would.

Catherine watched Milly as she worked, while taking photos. She picked everything up and almost like a computer analysed it before bagging and tagging it. Her green eyes scanned the floor looking for the evidence to pull this together. They had already guessed that it was a homicide, the ME confirmed it. Catherine was about to stand up when a single shot rang out in the silent night. All the cops got out their guns and began to canvas the area, Milly included. Catherine got up, gun drawn and slowly crept down an alleyway which was near where the noise had come from. She was on her own, when a small metal circle was pressed into her scalp. A gun. She turned slowly, seeing the hooded man smiling. His finger slowly cocked the gun. Catherine's heart beat increased; as she shut her eyes another shot pierced the silence.

A person fell to the floor…

**MWHAHAHA! I am so evil, you may throw things at me, I have a riot shield. I wrote this really weirdly, I wrote the Catherine and Milly bit first but then discovered that I had given myself a valid cliff-hanger. I got to 9 reviews last time, which is epic! Please can you all look at my profile poll, I need an answer on that so help is greatly appreciated.**

**Reviews**

C.H.W.13: **I'm not telling! MWHAHAHAHA**

-Jade.x: **I'm sorry, but I am Milly. But you could be my stunt double ;) As you said please here you go, another chapter!**

**Favourites And Alerts**

C.H.W.13

-Jade.x

**HMMMMMM I see a pattern, don't you lol :)**

**Thank you all for reading and can't wait to continue writing this!**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	5. Milly 1 Hodges 0

**Hello all again, I am happy that you all liked the last chapter. It was fun to write and got me almost killed by my friends, you know who you are…..**

_Previously on Milly Reynolds_

_A gun. She turned slowly, seeing the hooded man smiling. His finger slowly cocked the gun. Catherine's heart beat increased; as she shut her eyes another shot pierced the silence._

_A person fell to the floor…_

Catherine opened her eyes slowly to see the attacker on the ground, blood beginning to pool around the bullet wound in his back. She looked up to see Milly, gun still drawn, walking slowly over to her. Her eyes never left the assailant, always making sure it didn't get back again.

"You ok?" Milly asked her when she reached her, eyes scanning the older woman for injuries. Catherine nodded not trusting herself to speak; two cops came running down the alley, securing the person before calling the ambulance. Catherine looked at the young child who had saved her life. Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, but at least her gun was holstered.

Milly then turned to leave, needing time to recover from having to shot someone. Milly didn't like shooting people; it made her the same as them. She knew it was necessary, but she would prefer not to have to. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that someone had or could die from her hand.

"Milly?" She stopped and turned to Catherine, her green eyes showing just how much shooting him had taken out of her. They had lost the spark that she had seen when they had first met. Milly felt drained, wanting to rather sleep then process the rest of the scene. But job came first, as always.

"Thank you" Catherine simply said, Milly nodded and walked off, back towards the crime scene. Catherine was rooted to the spot, first she was devoid of emotion and now she was brimming with it, just how did this girl operate?

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

"CATHERINE!" shouted Nick as Milly and Catherine returned. Milly veered off to DNA, so they could identify their John Doe. But they had all seen the uncomfortable look she had on her face, almost as if she felt like she was intruding on their moment. Greg jogged up with Nick to meet Catherine, who waited patiently.

"Are you ok? We heard there was a suspect on scene" Greg asked her, worry eminent in his voice. Nick shared this worry; it was plastered on his face. They both hadn't wanted Catherine to be hurt and with a child as a partner; she was at more danger than with either of them. Apart from Greg as he had no weapon.

"Yeah I'm fine. Milly shot him" She told them. Both men were surprised.

"Kill shot or wounded?" Catherine then relayed what had happened, including the man dying in the ambulance, crying police brutality.

"Well as we have got a break, we thought we would take you out for lunch" Greg said quickly, so they could change the subject.

"I would love to" Catherine replied, her smile causing two more to sprout on her colleagues faces.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Milly walked slowly to DNA, her eyes glued to the brown evidence bag in her hands. When she reached the lab, she looked at the young, brown haired woman who was working there. Her name tag on her overalls said "Wendy" but so not to seem rude, cleared her throat to show her presence.

Wendy turned to see a child, brandishing an evidence bag. She guessed this was "The kid" that everyone was talking about.

"Hi I am Milly Reynolds, just here dropping off some evidence from a John Doe we need identifying" She spoke quickly, her British accent making it seem posh. Wendy smiled and took the evidence from her hands.

When Milly turned to go, Wendy put her slender hand on the child's shoulder, making her pause.

"It's nice to meet you Milly, my name is Wendy" Milly smiled and shook her outstretched hand. Wendy let her go, seeing her make a bee-line for the break room. Wendy then set the evidence up, before leaving it and running to Hodges lab, where he was working on a cloth from Greg's case.

"Hey David" She greeted as she entered. He looked up, acknowledging her, before going back to work as they chatted.

"Oh and David? "The kid" is in the break room if you want to meet her" She told him before leaving. He quickly finished off working and went to the break room. When he entered two green eyes looked up at him.

"Hello, you must be Milly then" He spoke, sticking out his hand; Milly got off the chair and shook it, not wanting to be rude. The man was analysing her, which unnerved her.

"And you are?" she motioned him to speak by moving her hand in a circle.

"David Hodges, Trace Technician" He told her, she nodded as Greg chose this time to come in.

"Hodges, have you processed the evidence I gave you?" He asked him while making his way to the coffee machine, blue Hawaiian coffee mix in hand.

"Yes Greg, It is Petroleum Jelly, or Vaseline. You may now bow down before my greatness at finding that out" He replied. Milly laughed, which got a look from both men.

"You're not that great, I could have told you that" She said between laughs. This caused Hodges to scowl, making Greg wonder how annoyed she was making him. He knew just how much to tease him from experience, but "The Kid" did not.

"Yes, but you're not a lab tech, are you?" He asked pompously. She gave him a look which clearly said How-do-you-know?

"Actually, I was a DNA, Trace and Ballistics Technician when I was 11" She told him, causing him to give her his most killer look, usually reserved for Greg.

"So wouldn't that make me better than you?" She asked him, arms folded with a giant smirk on her face. Hodges was speechless, before he turned on his heels and stormed out, almost crashing into Nick who had heard the commotion from DNA. Nick observed the fact that Hodges looked like he could kill someone, which meant that Greg had talked to him.

"Dude, what did you do?" He questioned Greg, who just pointed at Milly while laughing. She had a very satisfied look on her face.

"What did you do then?" He asked her. She quickly relayed the whole thing to Nick who too burst into laughter. They all stopped when Conrad Ecklie walked in, Milly didn't know him but could see the air of higher management around him.

"Ecklie" Nick acknowledged.

He gave Nick and Greg a glare, before seeing Milly.

"And who are you?" He asked in his most patronising voice, saved for children.

"Someone who doesn't like to be patronised. My name is Milly Reynolds, night shift CSI" She said with a scowl across her petite features. Conrad's fake caring persona fell down and the one that Greg and Nick knew came out.

"Oh so your "The Kid"" He said with air quotations around "The Kid". Milly nodded, knowing that she had gotten that nickname. It annoyed her; "The Kid" was such a stupid nickname for her.

"You better watch out, night shift are a rule breaking bunch. Maybe you should transfer over to day shift?" He told her, trying to turn her from night shift.

"I'm pretty sure I can look after myself Mr Ecklie, thank you very much, and I really don't like to be poached" She responded, causing a dark look to fall onto Ecklie's features.

"Fine, but I'm watching you"

"Hope you like what you see" She spoke as he left. Greg and Nick both turned to her.

"Nicely played Milly" Nick commented.

"I thought I was "The Kid"" she deadpanned before leaving to check on her evidence. Both men looked at each other, knowing that she knew that they had started that nickname for her…..

**Ta-da! I hope you like it, it was good to write, I have a lot of school work to do so story updates on all my stories may be slow.**

**Reviews**

CSISUPERFAN23: **Now you know who got shot! And thanks for saying I am a talented writer, that makes me so happy :)**

C.H.W.13: ** Thank you for lOving it! Loving it would have worked too but I don't judge**

**I actually got no alerts or favourites this time, so I guess, goodbye. Wow this is my longest chapter yet. Most are in the 1,100's but this is in the 1,500's!**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	6. Acting Childish

**Hello all. School was so mean that I have had no time to update! I'm glad y'all liked my last chapter. I had wanted for a while to have a Milly V Hodges bit as he does think of himself as a god, so had to add it in.**

Greg and Nick found Milly in the layout room, sipping a coffee in a white plastic cup while regarding the pictures that decorated the wall in front of her. She hadn't even noticed them come in, staring at one particular photo. It was a picture of a small indent in the shape of an S. They both just watched her as she pulled out a small red notebook, edges worn down by wear and tear. She flipped up the cover, coming to a stop a quarter of the way through. She unclipped the blue biro attached to it, scribbling down the shape and size of the indent. Nick cleared his throat, making the young child look up at the door, pen frozen in mid-air.

"Yes?" she asked with a quizzical look playing on her features. Milly didn't like to be interrupted while she was working.

"We guess you know..."

"That it was you two that started "The kid" Nickname? Oh yes" She interrupted him, slamming her notebook shut. Both men flinched as the small sound sounded suddenly very loud.

"If you don't like it we can tell people to stop" Greg told her with a guilty look. Milly just shook her head.

"What's done is done. I already knew I would get stick so already braced myself." She smiled before walking past them.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a husband to interrogate" She spoke as she walked to interrogation. Brass was standing outside the small room, reading the rap sheet the man had.

"What are his priors?" Milly asked as she approached him.

"2 assault and Battery and a breaking and entering" His voice carried the words with an added oomph. He then opened the door; Milly followed him into the room where their suspect sat. His name was Court Barrett. He was a short man, balding hair and calm eyes. Brass stood near the door while Milly sat in the chair opposite him. His bewildered expression was a normal look Milly got whenever she did interrogations.

"Hello Mr Barrett, My name is Milly Reynolds and this is Captain Brass. We want to talk to you about your wife's murder" Milly told him as she sat down.

"So Mr Barrett…"

"50 Cal, Miss, my name is 50 Cal innit" He spoke with a low voice with the same tinge of an English accent Milly had.

"50 Cal, where were you last night then?" She questioned him, watching his reaction. He pretended to think about it, resting his thick fingers on his chin, stroking it.

"At a club" He answered after a while. He met Milly's glace, holding it in his. Milly tried to read him through his eyes but he looked away from her just too fast for her to see. She shifted in the metal chair, getting comfortable ready to play her best card that she could play.

You see, Milly could be extremely manipulative when she wanted to and she knew it. Being her age, people never took her seriously, so Milly used this to her advantage. Without a moment's notice she could turn from Milly the smart 14 year old to a small cute 14 years old. She didn't have to change much about her look; her normal clothes were pretty childish already. Even her converse trainers which rode up to her knees had a scribble design on them. It was her demeanour she changed. She was very good at this, seeming as she had to hid most emotions from people. Milly looked down into her lap, shielding her face from him by letting her fringe fall in front of her face.

Brass watched her as she looked into her lap, confusion written over his face. From his vantage point he could see Milly start to swing her legs slowly backwards and forwards. She then looked up at 50 Cal, eyes wide and innocent. She looked like a rabbit caught in head lights. She then tilted her head slightly to her left, watching the man with a happy glance.

"Which one 50 Cal?" She asked him, making her voice slightly higher, pouring some English accent in there for good measure. The man was taken back, both men were.

'What are you doing kid?' Brass asked in his head, but stayed silent, letting her try her method. She seemed to know what she was doing. He looked over at the reflective one-way glass, knowing that at least 1 other CSI was watching them. As well as it was protocol, he knew they would all want to see this.

Catherine, Nick and Greg watched through the glass as Milly almost seemed to make her more childish. Nick and Greg weren't even supposed to be there, they all just wanted to see how she interrogated. She was trying to get on his good side, get him to tell her something even remotely helpful. Apparently it was working; Mr Barrett was opening up to her, telling her information that was very helpful. He told her not only where he was, but several people who could collaborate his story. They watched Milly thank him, but before she left she asked him about the S shape. She slid the picture over to him, watching his reaction. But he denied knowing what it was. He seemed generally confused by it and what it was. Again thanking him, she walked over to the door and left, leaving Brass to deal with him.

As soon as Milly stepped outside the door she was confronted by the 3 CSI's. They led her into the layout room, turning to face her as she leant on the wall, arms crossed.

"What on earth was that?" Nick asked her. She smiled, brushing her fringe away from her face.

"Well, seeming as I am a child, if I act childish sometimes people open up to me. It works all the time on British people" She laughed as Brass came in, paper in hand.

"It seems he was telling the truth. All the people he gave us say he was there during the murder. So where do we go from here?" He had disappointment written all over his face. He really didn't like "50 Cal". The man was another tourist looking for fun in Sin City.

"I can help with that" Wendy piped up, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"The DNA Milly found has a match in AFIS. It was a match to a Miss Alexis Jones."

"That was one of the names Mr Barrett gave us" Brass nodded, already on his phone.

**Here you go! Another chapter of this story when I should be writing another chapter of Russian Mess. I must be getting addicted to this story :)**

**Reviews**

C.H.W.13: **Thanks for liking the chapter! I hope it explains SOME things. And thank you for saying I am a talented writer :)**

KaitlenPotter: **I really liked the list of 3 things you hate about me. I am not better at drama than you, I can't help that I am smart and I am not bloody better at writing. To be honest, I'm surprised that people read this.**

**Story Alerts and Favourites**

KaitlenPotter

**Thank you all for reading so far! I have some very mean stuff planned which even **KaitlenPotter **doesn't know about. That's right **KaitlenPotter **I am changing the story plan so you don't know it. For all Y'all that are confused, **KaitlenPotter **helped me come up with Milly Reynolds and will be a part of the new plan. See y'all next time**

**imcrazyandiknowit**


	7. Breaking Bones

**Hello again everyone. Sorry for delay on update I have had so much school work that if I showed it to you, your heads would explode. Also I was sick for ages and I don't like writing when I am sick. So I am going to stop rambling and let y'all continue reading! I have just realised that the woman was a "John Doe" not a "Jane Doe" and was never identified yet we talked to the husband. Let's just pretend that we did, between chapters.**

The woman sat opposite Catherine was 5"11 inches minus the 1 inch heals she was sporting. They snaked around her legs coming to rest close to her knees. From then up was a black mini skirt decorated with small skulls. Her top was slanted with only one sleeve; the other was pinned together with gold paper fasteners, again covered in skulls. Her black hair fell in a side ponytail down her right shoulder, changing from deathly black to baby blue at the tips. Her black eyes kept making eye contact with the older CSI. Alexis Jones was only 18, but she kept a calm demeanour while she was interrogated.

"Hello Miss Jones, thank you for coming in" Alexis just nodded, drumming her fingers on the table. An obvious sign of nerves or boredom, depending on how you look at it.

"We would like to talk to you about this woman, Maria Barrett. How well did you know her?"

"Not very well, barely knew 50 Cal to be honest" She spoke with the same hint of British accent that Milly used.

'How many people in this case are going to be British' Catherine thought to herself, glancing at the one-sided window where Milly was watching. She had decided to let the child sit this one out, wanting to show her how normal CSI's interrogated. Turning back to the suspect in front of her, she noticed a small necklace hung from her neck. An S shaped necklace. The black colour made it almost invisible against her top. Catherine straightened up, ready to go for the knockout.

"Really Miss Jones? Because that S shaped necklace tells me different. What do you think I would find when I tested that for blood?"

"Nothing as I won't give it to you" She told Catherine defiantly. She self-consciously grabbed the necklace and stroked the S.

She made to get up," Sit down!" Catherine shouted which made the woman do as she was told. Catherine then extended her hand," Listen sweetie, if you don't give it to me I will just get that nice officer to take it from you" Catherine then found the necklace "Mysteriously" in her hand. Milly opened the door then, walking in with her kit, holding her red notebook open at the page where the vague sketch of the S was. Milly pulled out a single swab, wiped it slowly over the surface of the necklace before grabbing a bottle of phenolphthalein and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She dropped a single drop of both on the swab, turning it a wonderful shade of pink. They both looked at Miss Jones who wasn't looking as calm. Even to someone with no science degrees, that wasn't good.

"I believe your necklace tells a different story, Miss Jones" Milly smiled as she bagged the necklace and closed the swab in the yellow plastic tub. Milly loved cases where evidence found the killer. Humans were unpredictable but hard science was hard to disprove. As she made to leave, Miss Jones suddenly jumped up, grabbing Milly from behind. Brass pulled his gun, as did Catherine. But the scared woman had grabbed Milly's weapon from her holster and had the mussel resting lightly on Milly's head, directly above her left ear. The evidence that Milly had just bagged and tagged was lying discarded on the floor, dropped when Milly felt the hand snake around her. Milly had gone for her weapon to find that she was grasping at thin air, the weapon in question now pointed to what most would call a kill shot zone.

"Now you better let me just walk out of here now alright? Or the kid gets it" She took the safety off the gun to illustrate her point. The two senior cops exchanged looks, both of fear over the child's life. While they did not know her that well, an innocent shouldn't die, even if they are a slightly creepy 14 year old CSI. Milly herself was just irritated; she didn't like being used as a bargaining chip. While being a child had its perks, this was not one of them.

"Now, you put your weapons down and tell everyone outside not to shoot at me, because I can assure you, I can pull a trigger very quickly" Both Brass and Catherine slowly lowered their guns, placing them on the floor. They both backed out of the room, readying a path for the gun wielding fugitive to pass. Greg and Nick caught up with them, wondering why they were warning people not to use their weapons. After a quick explanation from Brass, they too started to explain to others. Ecklie appeared with an evil grin on his face, but remaining quiet. He could use this to try and get that insolent young girl fired, or at least suspended. Everyone turned as the door to interrogation 1 opened and Milly followed by Alexis emerged. The child wore an expression of calm calculating. Miss Jones was anything but. Her eyes darted quickly left and right, checking that everyone wasn't taking a shot at her.

They both walked down towards the door, eyes following them down the seemingly long corridor. But as they came to the intersection, where you could exit or veer off to another part of the lab. Milly stopped, causing Alexis to smash into her back.

"Move you stupid child" She kicked Milly, which annoyed the young CSI more. Milly hated being kicked from when she was kicked so hard she was forced through a closed window. When the woman went for another kick, Milly delivered one of her own. She leant forward, kicking backwards with accuracy only built up over ages of practice. She struck her would-be kidnapper right in the gut, causing her to fall to the ground. Milly grabbed her gun and when she wouldn't let go, Milly bent her hand back till a loud snap sounded. Miss Jones howled in pain as she gave up the weapon, Milly turned it on her, taking a few steps back. Brass sent two police officers to arrest the woman, who was howling death threats to the child, who just smiled.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

_A 9 year old girl with long brown hair which was still brushed from having a police photo taken of her, stood proud in front of a 67 year old man. The man was, as she was, wearing a GI, a piece of Japanese clothing and the uniform of the Karate Dojo that they stood in. The child bowed along with her Sensei, before shaking his hand. His handshake was as tough as iron, clamping around her small hand like a vice. He then reached behind him, producing a dark black belt. The young girl smiled happily as she was handed the precious belt, instantly tying it around her waist, discarding the brown belt as if it was garbage. It fell next to her Jo stick, leaning against the wall and her small shoes. She turned around to see the rest of her class, all clapping at her success. But she knew that most of the people in the room were clapping for show. They all knew of her talents, which led them to the conclusion that she had just cheated. The talents which she possessed were a blessing and a curse. _

Milly smiled as she put down the picture, next to the one of her and her family. She had loved her sensei almost like a father, someone she too missed. She looked around the small apartment she now owned, boxes half unpacked due to long shifts at work. Early sunlight shone through the curtain drawn windows, casting shadows across the room. After she had gotten a telling off by Supervisor Catherine and then Ecklie, she was told to go home early. Milly wasn't sure how to react to this. Was this a warning? Was her next mistake going to get her fired? Or reassigned again? Milly was very aware of her impulsiveness, but sometimes you have to jump the gun a little to get anywhere in life. Her best friend had told her that, a fellow CSI from her team back in the UK.

A sharp knock on her door alerted her to a presence. She froze, a DVD of Doctor Who hovering before being placed back in the box. Milly grabbed her gun, tucking it in her trousers and covering it with her coat. No-one was supposed to know she was here, so knocking was slightly unnerving. Milly grabbed the small chair from the box next to the door, standing on it to see out of the peep hole. She couldn't see anyone. Slowly, she put the chair back in the box and reached for the door knob. Opening the door, she was greeted with a person whom she had hoped she had left behind. A person who had almost cost Milly her life on countless occasions.

"Hello Anne" Spoke a menacing voice….

**DUN DUN DUN! So many questions. Who is Anne? Why don't I say Milly's name in the flashback? Why am I listing questions that you may ask me? Ok everyone, I would just like to say that the Karate experience was my own personal experience. I am a black belt in Karate but not when I was 9, I had to bring it down for Milly. Also the names of the chemicals came from an official forensics science book which I own. I am so nerdy :)**

**Reviews**

C.H.W.13 **Something bad has already happened, but yes, bad things will happen in this story.**

completlyTwilightObessed **I am going to go out on a limb here and say that you like twilight? Also I too like the Hodges VS Milly bit, I find him to pompous so he needs a bit of butt kicking.**

**Alerts and Favourites **

completlyTwilightObessed

SamHelenCarterMagnus

**I am really looking forward to reviews on this one, thank you all for sticking with me this far, I really enjoy writing this story.**

**JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)  
>imcrazyandiknowit<strong>


	8. Painful Memories

**I am so sorry for delaying this. If you have read my new chapter on one of my other stories, you will know that I am writing new chapters for ALL my stories. I am trying to get back into it and so far I have gotten into a new story and this chapter, for I write these and then upload.**

The man had left a while ago, leaving Milly in a small blood pool on the carpet. Her relatively tidy apartment was trashed, priceless objects smashed on the floor. Milly herself was worse for wear, the man causing multiple lacerations over her arms and head. She could feel the sprained wrist, pain shooting through it whenever she moved it. Looking over at her clock, it read 3:00. She couldn't stay here; she needed to get somewhere safe. Even though she had been sent home, Milly was going back to work. But not before she placed a phone call to an old friend, who promised her protection around her apartment. She limped over to the mirror which hung in her en-suite bathroom, finding out in the process the pain in her leg.

'Note to self: Find out what I did to my leg' She thought painfully. Looking at herself, she saw the cut which covered her cheek. It had gone deep and cut neatly down her left cheek. Precise and practised. She could already see the start of a black eye forming around her right eye. She pulled out some cotton wool from the small cupboard and dapped at the trickle of blood which oozed from the cut all over her cheek. Looking into her own eyes, she couldn't stop the memory's flowing back.

_Milly tried to close the door but the man put his foot in the way and forced it back open, smashing it into the wall. He pushed her back, sending her crashing into her Marble counter top. She felt behind her, looking for the knife that she had left their after making herself some pizza. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, twisting it painfully behind her back police style. He forced her into the living room area, shoving her into the wooden table. It crashed under her weight and momentum. She screamed for help, but he grabbed her face, clenching it between his fingers._

"_If you scream once more, I will throw you head first out of that window, give you something to really scream about" He smiled as she flinched at the words. Milly now wished she had gotten an apartment on the bottom floor. And that she could be away from the man who attacked her. He smashed the vases that she had gotten from her friends, beat her with anything he could lay his hands on, punched holes in painting that were about to go up and worst of all, kept saying one thing over and over._

"_I bet your PTSD is going into overdrive right now" and he wasn't wrong. He had caused her PTSD among other things. Milly was almost hyperventilating, using all the techniques she had been taught to control her fear over this individual. Finally he was done and left, slamming the door loudly after him. _

Milly shook her head dispelling the memory, limping into her walk-in wardrobe, pulling out her old police sweats. Clothes she only wore when she was really in a bad place. A simple police t-shirt and sweat trousers. She slipped them on and patched up her cuts on her arms with the gauze from the small first aid box she had. She exited the apartment, giving the key to the police officer her friend had sent. He only nodded and she walked down the stairs and into the Vegas night-life. She decided to walk back to work, knowing that it would only take her 30 minutes. She walked at her usual pace, which was quite fast. Milly watched drunken people stagger towards clubs and trash cans, people dancing with hot women, trying to impress them. The lights flashed around her from every sign. But Milly could also see what the locals pretended not too. Milly first hand got to deal with the murders which happened every day in this amazing town. The city intrigued her, how so much could happen in such a pretty place.

CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI-CSI

Catherine looked up as the main door opened and Milly entered. The child signed in and went towards lockers. Catherine sighed; she had been hoping that Milly would take the rest of the shift off, but apparently not. The girl was stubborn, which could land her in trouble. Walking out of the small office, she ran into Nick who was looking for her.

"Did you see Milly?"

"Yeah, she should be at home" Catherine told him but he started to shove her towards lockers. Clearly she had missed something about their youngest CSI. She walked with him to the small place where the metal holders of all their belongings were placed. Greg stood outside, waiting for them. They all looked in to see the small girl. She had gauze covered arms right up to sleeves but it could go further. Her face had a giant cut across the cheek. Her eye was being cupped by a black eye bed. She limped around the small room, trying and failing to imitate a normal walk. She then turned, seeing the three watching her.

"What?" she asked, adding in just enough sarcasm to keep them guessing that she wasn't hurt. It didn't work.

"What happened to you?" Greg shot at her, eyes being drawn to the cut while he noticed Milly was self-consciously rubbing her arms. Milly noticed that he had noticed and stopped.

"Accident at my apartment" She lied, trying to get past them. Nick grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him.

"And now what really happened" he said it more as a statement, not a question. Milly just sighed…

**I hope you like this chapter, I will try to update my babies more often but don't expect one every week, it might not happen. I know I only deserved one review but I need more as they really help to write.**

**Reviews**

blueberry24: **I like your suggestion and may use it but tweaked in later chapters!**

**Story Alerts**

blueberry24

**Sayonara!**

**JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)**

**imcrazyadiknowit**


	9. Author Note

Hey everybody. I am imcrazyandiknowit, the writer of this story. I know I should update and I was going to today until this entered my email box. I got a review from a person who I will leave unnamed but what they said was this:

Ok, when I first read she was 14 , I thought that's unrealistic even if she's some sort of child genius. Then I read that she was already a csi for 2 years, meaning she was 12 when she started. **. No. That just doesn't happen. And being able to see microscopic evidence? Even more **. At least TRY and make it believable

I now feel terrible. My stomach is now twisting and I can't believe that somebody wrote this. I know Milly is unrealistic, but she is my own character. I made her unrealistic because it added to the story I was going to tell. But now I won't be able to write ANYTHING on any of my stories as I can't shake the feeling that it isn't good enough. The stars mean Bull****. My email just censored them. I sent a message back to this person, but I now want to know what you guys think. Should I just bin this story as it is unrealistic? Please leave a review so I can see if this story should be deleted. Thank you all for reading it, but for now, I need to leave it.

**Reviews from last chapter**

KaitlenPotter: Thanks Kaitlen :)

C.H.W.13 (): I will not reveal if it was her father or not. The team may find out and the evil will need to be concurred by her learning to trust people

JOIN THE SMILEY ARMY :) :) :)  
>imcrazyandiknowit<p> 


End file.
